


Marguerites & Cognac

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, NYADA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>schifikimmi asked for Kurtbastian circa season 4 and I just ran with it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marguerites & Cognac

So far, New York is everything Kurt wished it to be.

It’s boisterous and loud and so alive that Kurt would swear he can feel the city’s heartbeat in his own ribcage.

It’s either that or he had one too many coffee, but who could blame him, when coffee and bagels in New York taste the way they do.

NYADA is … a bit more complex, but Kurt is convinced that it just takes a moment to adapt--it’s a new life, and college life at that.

And it’s a drama school, so he’s not exactly surprised that there are just as many dramas as in high school.

But he didn’t expect the rumor mill to be so intense--seriously, it’s worse than the Muckraker at its peak.

Like the rumor about the student who just arrived mid-semester.

Rumor has it that he spend three years in France.

Rumor has it that he puts Cognac in his morning coffee, with a little flask that he keeps in his jacket.

Rumor has it that his hair defies gravity.

Rumor has it that he already carved several notches in his bedpost, so to speak.

So many rumors are flying about him, Kurt hears the song in the back of his head whenever the name appears in a conversation.

Sebastian Smythe.

And with all those rumors, Kurt has not seen the man in the flesh yet.

Until he does.

He’s rehearsing at the barre between classes, as usual--trying to improve on his plié--when the floorboard creaks, announcing someone’s arrival.

“Nice legwork,” a smooth voice says behind him, and Kurt straightens up before turning to face the man who just spoke.

It’s a student, probably around his own age, with green eyes and brown hair that are coiffed within an inch of their lives.

“Thanks,” Kurt says, keeping a proper distance between them and crossing his arms.

If there is one thing he has really learned since starting this school, it’s to trust no one.

The man--and Kurt is starting to call him CW in his head because he’s just too darn pretty--smiles and nods towards the bar. “Are you done?”

“Not really.”

A muted chuckle and a coy look are his answer. “Do you mind if we practice together?”

Kurt can't help the smirk that teases his lips; he has some ideas about the kind of "practice" Mr. CW wants to engage in, and they don't involve a barre.

They do involve quite a lot of flexibility, Kurt would wager, and some stiff woods too ...

Before his treacherous thoughts can make him giggle like a schoolgirl in a bad romcom, Kurt turns his back on CW and folds one arm over his head. "Suit yourself."

Behind him, he can hear--or more accurately, feel--the man settling at the barre.

"I'm Sebastian by the way."

"Kurt."

"Pleasure."

Kurt barely contains his snort of laughter at the sleaziness of that single word and of that tone. "Likewise".

\---

Kurt didn’t expect to grow so fond of Sebastian.

Sure, the man is cocky, and lewd, and snarky as Hell.

But it’s not like Kurt doesn’t have a sharp tongue too, and with time, he really comes to appreciate Sebastian’s sense of humor.

But while some of the rumors remain a mystery, there is one that is true, and Kurt knows it.

Sebastian Smythe is a serial seducer of the worst kind--because his conquests can’t seem to be able to even be mad at him for casting them aside.

That being said, in the last three weeks, he has not seen Sebastian with a single man.

Come to think of it, the only man Sebastian has spent time in the past month is …

Kurt himself.

That’s when he realizes it that Kurt starts wondering and thinking things maybe a tad too much.

Is Sebastian serious when he compliments Kurt?

Is he trying to … woo Kurt, with coffees and pastries and small accessories that transform Kurt’s outfits?

And is it just to get in his tight pants, or is Sebastian serious about all this?

Because Kurt secretly treasures those compliments, veiled and opened alike, and there is something tremendously flattering to be on the receiving end of a small token of appreciation.

The less expensive yet the more meaningful it is, the more Kurt wants to thank Sebastian with a kiss.

When Sebastian gives him a celebratory gift in the shape of a perfect ribbon for Kurt’s “Gatsby” inspired hat, Kurt gives in to his instinct and leans in to press a kiss to Sebastian’s cheek.

As he leans back in his chair, he expects his friend to tease him, or make a joke about getting something in return.

Kurt did not expect Sebastian to turn a delicate shade of pink and to brush the tip of his fingers against his cheek.

That alone would be alone to make Kurt believe that maybe, he is the one to break Sebastian’s seductive streak through the male population of the school.

But one question remains.

Why. Hasn’t. Smythe. Made. A. Fucking. Move.

Fuck.

Kurt has never been the type to just sit idly and wait--one has to get his hands dirty if one wants to survive McKinley and get out of Ohio like Kurt did--but he just …

Wanted to be seduced and asked out properly and, yes, wooed a bit.

A bit of wooing never hurts, or so he’s told.

But if Sebastian is determined to keep the two of them in the status quo, well, he has another thing coming, because no one pushes the Hummel around, and when a Hummel man knows what he wants, he goes and gets it.

Which leads him to where he is now, waiting for Sebastian with a bouquet of daisies--because he knows that they’re his favorite flowers, in spite of his expensive tastes in other departments--and hoping that he’s not about to make a complete fool of himself.

As usual, Sebastian is the last to come out of the History class, and he freezes on the threshold when he spots Kurt.

“Kurt?” he simply says, head cocked to the side and hands grasping his bag.

“Wouldyougoonadatewithme?” Kurt says in one breath, holding up the bouquet in front of him like a shield.

Sebastian lets out a short, surprised laugh. “We go on dates all the time,” he replies slowly, “what are you--”

His eyes dart to the flowers, and he blushes--God, Kurt loves that blush, it’s so unexpected from someone with Sebastian’s attitude--and his mouth opens and closes.

“--oh.”

Kurt squares up his shoulders and takes a step forward. “I love spending time with you, because you’re an asshole, but my kind of asshole,” he says, hand tightening around the stems of the flowers. “And I think that there is a, a, chemistry? Between us? And we would look amazing together, if we could just hmph.”

Sebastian’s lips are on his, just as soft as he thought--oh, there is definitely a hint of something hot and smoky, reminiscing of Cognac. Or maybe it’s just Sebastian--and insistent, Sebastian’s fingers gentle around Kurt’s cheek.

“We definitely would look spectacular,” Sebastian whispers, taking the flowers from Kurt’s hand--they were pressed between their chests, but they still look fresh. “Took you long enough,” he adds with a smirk as he starts walking away from the classroom.

“Took me long enough?” Kurt exclaims, catching up with him. “What about you, Mister?”

Sebastian reaches out to take his hand, the smirk gone and replaced by a shy smile, and Kurt’s heart skips a beat. “I didn’t want you to think that I was just going after your pants.”

“Though there will be some going after pants, right?” Kurt replies, teasing as he closes his hand around Sebastian’s.

“Oh yeah, you can count on it.”

“Good.”

“Good.”


End file.
